1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition and a pattern forming method using the same, in particular, an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition for use in the process of producing a semiconductor such as IC, in the production of a circuit board for liquid crystal, thermal head and the like or in other photo-fabrication processes, and a pattern forming method using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a positive chemical-amplification resist composition suitable for exposure using a light source that emits a far ultraviolet ray at a wavelength of 250 nm or less, preferably 220 nm or less, or an electron beam, and a pattern forming method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for the photosensitive composition such as chemical amplification resist composition used in the photolithography process of a semiconductor or the like, particularly, in the case of using an ArF excimer laser (wavelength: 193 nm) as a light source, a resin having an alicyclic hydrocarbon group is used from the standpoint of transparency and dry etching resistance.
The photosensitive composition containing a resin having an alicyclic hydrocarbon group requires a stronger acid, and a compound capable of generating a perfluoroalkylsulfonic acid, such as triphenylsulfonium trifluoromethanesulfonate, is used.
The perfluoroalkylsulfonic acid is, however, highly hydrophobic, and a photosensitive composition using an acid generator capable of generating this acid is reduced in the affinity for an aqueous developer, which gives rise to a problem such as reduction of sensitivity due to worsened developability or generation of development defect.
To solve this problem, JP-A-2007-155925 (the term “JP-A” as used herein means an “unexamined published Japanese patent application”) describes a photosensitive composition using a compound capable of generating a specific acid containing a fluorine atom.
However, with further refinement of a pattern, more improvements of various performances particularly in terms of exposure latitude and line edge roughness are demanded.
Also, it is pointed out that when the chemical amplification resist is applied to immersion exposure, the resist layer comes into contact with the immersion liquid at the exposure, as a result, the resist layer deteriorates or a component adversely affecting the immersion liquid bleeds out from the resist layer. International Publication No. 04/068242, pamphlet describes a case where when a resist for ArF exposure is dipped in water before and after exposure, the resist performance is changed, and this is indicated as a problem in the immersion exposure.
JP-A-2007-298569 describes a case using an amine derivative having a specific structure in the immersion exposure, and Patent JP-A-2001-188346 discloses a radiation-sensitive resin composition excellent in the basic properties as a resist and containing a resin having a specific lactone structure so as to suppress a development defect at the microfabrication.